If $x \otimes y = 2x^{2}+y^{2}$ and $x \star y = (3-x)(y)$, find $(-1 \otimes 3) \star -2$.
Answer: First, find $-1 \otimes 3$ $ -1 \otimes 3 = 2(-1)^{2}+3^{2}$ $ \hphantom{-1 \otimes 3} = 11$ Now, find $11 \star -2$ $ 11 \star -2 = (3-11)(-2)$ $ \hphantom{11 \star -2} = 16$.